Spy
by Mezumiiru
Summary: Betrayed on a deep level, they strike back. On the other side, pieces move into place. But, what happens after when all you know was wrong? Based very loosely on Snape of Harry Potter: what does it feel like to be the spy in an enemy camp and have all support turned to hate?


"Well, isn't this just a great situation," Shu complained. The Troopers listened to the story of the invasion and attempted overthrow of the new rule in the Youjakai. A new force, led by a charismatic figure named Byakuya was attempting to establish a new empire. He seemed willing to sacrifice as many lives away as it would take to overthrow the new empire. Whole towns and villages stood empty thanks to the aggression.

Rajura explained further. "It's not that we are opposed to a new rule, or that we want to keep power for ourselves. But I've seen the destruction this new empire brings. There are areas of the Youjakai he invaded not long ago that are in complete poverty now.

"Byakuya seems to think everyone should share what they have," Naaza continued from his pacing in the background. He was clearly agitated and putting others on edge as well. "That a desire to keep what we earn is selfishness. It starts a cycle of destruction where no one will accomplish anything because they know it will be taken from them."

Kayura gave him a look and Naaza stopped pacing. "He begins by sending envoys to small towns, speaking to the poorest classes. They talk about a beautiful empire where all are equal and everything is shared. They talk about eliminating currency because all things are shared, about all work being shared. As you can imagine, this line of thinking is good to talk about, but it just doesn't work in the end.

"But the poorest classes are swayed by the talk of not needing money and sharing the work. The merchant classes and the land owning classes aren't as easily swayed, but most are content to ignore the envoys. By the time the army descends on the town, half the people welcome them with open arms. The other half hide to avoid being killed."

Naaza laughed. "And they kill any who disagree with them. The men are taken into the army to swell the ranks. And many go willingly. The fields are not tended, the animals are left to wander."

"And soon the town is starving, dependent on the army and its supply chain. More people are conscripted into the army just to get enough food." Rajura finished.

Kayura nodded when they were finished. "They keep sending parts of the army to the City to try to starve us out or overcome the gates. We have a large army hosted, but they just keep coming. We are all exhausted and if we don't stop this, we'll be overrun."

"Hmm." Touma sat forward. "So, basically, you want our help to eliminate this Byakuya? How come you four aren't enough? You nearly took over our world."

When the three wouldn't meet the Trooper's gazes, they knew there was something else going on. Naaza's growl of anger spoke even more. Kayura looked to say more, but stopped.

Seiji finally asked the question that had been floating, "Where is Anubisu? Why is he not here?"

Naaza exploded. "He's a traitor. He defected. I'll kill him, myself, if I can get my hands on him-" Rajura stepped in front of Naaza, placing his hands on Naaza's arms. It was obvious they shared a quick mental conversation as Naaza visibly backed down.

Rajura turned to them. "Yami disliked the path we were taking to overcome Byakuya. A few weeks ago, he went missing. Then, he stood at Byakuya's side."

The Troopers sat back in shock. Not only was there an army to face, but also a rouge Masho. Seiji raised a concern. "Kayura, I thought his virtue was piety. How can he betray you? It's more binding than loyalty."

Kayura ducked her head as she shook it. "I don't know. All I can deal with is what is in front of me. I'll worry about the virtues later."

Shin asked, "What did make Anubisu leave? What is better with this Byakuya?"

~flashback~

He slammed a fit into the table. "You're not listening. This will kill thousands, on both sides. We cannot go into a full battle as we are now." Anubisu demanded. "A few thousand against a hundred thousand. Even with us," he gestured to the Masho, "it will be a slaughter.

Kayura scowled at being openly challenged. "I know people will die, but Byakuya is leaving us little choice."

"Have you even tried to ask him what he wants?" He demanded.

Naaza and Rajura shared a look. _'Nubi, you don't sympathize with this tyranny, do you?_ Rajura asked in their minds.

Anubisu shot him a scowl. He breathed deeply, to calm himself. "We have enough blood on our hands, do we really want to sacrifice more lives in our pursuit of power?" He didn't wait for them to answer. "Why has no one even tried to talk to Byakuya?"

"We don't need to talk to him. His actions are enough to show he's looking to enslave the Youjakai. We don't need another Arago." She straightened and picked up the shajuko. "No, Yami, we are planning this battle. You will fall in line when your orders are given. You are dismissed for now."

Anubisu stiffened before giving a slight bow. "As you wish, Lady." He turned sharply and left. Quietly in the back of his mind he focused on his plan.

 _Don't take it too hard, she's been under a lot of stress with the attacks._ Rajura's voice came.

 _Yes_ , Anubis agreed, _but we don't need to throw lives away. They are not ours to sacrifice._

 _We're trying to reason with her to send an envoy to talk with Byakuya._ Naaza countered. _Just be patient and hold your temper._

 _Fine_. Anubisu said. But in his heart, he knew he wouldn't.

~end flashback~

Seiji sat back and conferred with Shin. _That doesn't exactly sound like a betrayal, now does it?_

 _No, more like a disagreement._ He sensed ambivalence and questions not yet formed floating in Seiji's head. _Something isn't right._

 _No, it isn't._

Ryo interjected into their conversation, "I think we should take a few minutes and decide if this is something we should get involved with." The rest of the Troopers agreed.

Kayura nodded. "Please do. But I implore you to make a quick decision. Time is precious."

The troopers left the room and entered the study.

 _Well, what is everyone's opinion?_

 _We definitely do it._ Shu's orange light glowed with the idea of righting the balance in Youjakai.

 _We don't know fully understand what's going on there. Why did Anubisu leave? The explanation doesn't make sense._

 _He's committed to his ideals._ Seiji contributed. He would be the one of them who knew Anubisu the best. Shortly after the war, Anubisu sought out Seiji at the family dojo and apologized for his actions. He wanted forgiveness for hurting so many, especially Seiji himself.

They spared with bokken before Seiji would grant Anubisu an answer. In that time, he was able to judge the character of Anubisu without the influence of another. Anubisu was rigid in the principles of combat, something easily transferred to the rest of his life. But there was also cunning and a search for opportunity. _He would leave if it meant bringing peace faster._

 _What about his virtue?_

Seiji shook his head and told them of a piece of the conversation he had with Anubisu after their match.

~flashback~

Both Seiji and Anubisu relaxed on the mats after their match. Anubisu was a little better, but Seiji would surpass him in a few years. Still, he would be nursing many bruises and aches from this match. It would be good for both of them if they could continue to meet.

Their conversation ranged through many topics of the war over the next several hours. But it was Anubisu's explanation of his virtue that most stuck in Seiji's mind. "Piety is much misunderstood. Even Arago failed to see the reality. It is not blind obedience to the family, nor is it unthinking devotion. I do what I have to bring salvation to my family. No matter who I take as my family, I will save them."

Seiji sat up and looked at Anubisu. "Save them from what?"

"Themselves," he answered, tilting his head to look at Seiji. "My parents were Buddhist. I was a Yamabushi before the yoroi presented itself to me. Then, the other Masho were my family.

"I never once felt the least bit filial towards Arago. But, in the beginning, his words made sense. He spoke of creating an empire of peace. How could I not want that, my parents were killed while I was training. The Yamabushi in other parts of the country were under attack. Building one empire of peace would ensure no others were killed."

In the pause, Seiji said, "But it didn't remain that way."

"No," Anubisu sighed. "It didn't. By the time we knew time passed different in the Youjakai and Arago was set on destruction, we were too entrenched. Shuten and Naaza were bound to Arago, and Rajura swore to him. I stayed only to remain by my comrades, my sense of piety to them. And then, at the end, we were taken over by spirits and manipulated. Then, Shuten died.

"Now, I would do anything to ensure my brothers remain alive and well."

~end flashback~

Shin understood first. _You think he's doing this for them. That somehow he's saving the others by defecting._

 _It makes sense. But what if it's not that?_ Touma asked.

 _We won't know until we get more information._ Ryo said.

 _I say we go,_ Shu said _._ The rest agreed.

Rajura, Naaza and Kayura remained in the living room. Having never bonded with the yoroi, she did not share the mental connection the Troopers did, nor the one of the Masho. And with Anubisu breaking that bond, she knew Naaza and Rajura were hurting. She hoped that pain would allow the Troopers in. Unfortunately, she feared it would drive them to be more isolated.

In their own private conversation, Naaza and Rajura debated their future. Even though they stood across the room from each other, they embraced far more intimately in their minds.

 _I will kill him if I see him._

Rajura turned from the window. _Of that, I agree._

 _He doesn't even trust us._ Naaza was angry, but there was hurt seeping into the words. Rajura knew that hurt all too well. They felt it when Shuten changed side, although it was less of a blow, then. Arago had poisoned the bond and they were not as close under Arago. Only his death drew the last three into the tight bond they hold now.

 _He could have talked with us._ Rajura granted. _We could have done something. It's not like I enjoy sending young men to their deaths._

 _He made that stupid vow. If that's what this is all about, I'll make sure his death is slow._ Images of what some of his poisons could do to flesh were sent to Rajura's mind. Even though he knew Naaza received some pleasure from the destruction, the giving back of life chased some of the madness Arago left.

 _I can understand he wants to preserve life. We did cause so much death under Arago._

 _This is a fight for our lives. Are we not just as important?_ And that was the heart of it.

Rajura sighed _, We need to talk to him._

Kayura watched the mental conversation. While she didn't know what was being said, it was obvious who they were talking about. No other subject drew anger from Naaza and Rajura as Anubisu did.

The Troopers returned shortly after. She didn't expect the decision to take long. All had a fierce desire to help people, to save people. Minimizing damage in a war and ending it quickly would suit their sense of justice.

Naaza and Rajura turned as one. Kayura stood and approached the Troopers. "Will you help us?"

Ryo nodded. "We will help end the war with as little bloodshed as possible."

"And Anubisu?" Rajura asked. Naaza seemed to growl.

Seiji stepped forward. "He will need to answer for what he is done. But not until we know more."

"What more do you need to know?" Naaza barked.

"Why he left." Ryo answered.

"We don't revenge." Shu clarified. "And he will answer for what he has done."

"That's fine." Kayura said as she stood. "We can adjourn to the castle to prepare."

Naaza look to have more to say, but was silenced by a look from Kayura. She lifted the shajuko and in a flash, they were gone.

"You are sure they left?"

"Yes, my Lord. The bond is tenuous, but I do not sense their presence in this realm."

"You feel they search out the Troopers."

"Yes. It will tip the scales, yet I feel they will hesitate. Before, they only attacked the shadows. Now, it is people. I doubt they will find it easy to kill."

"My ministers told me to fortify the lines. Lay a siege. What do you suggest?"

"They will seek us out. Unless the Troopers have changed completely, they will rush in before thinking. I would meet them on the field."

"A direct attack. That was more what I was thinking. Tell me your plan."

"I believe I know where they will emerge. In an attempt to come straight here, they will go the field behind the army. I will meet them with the elite guard. My comrades will chase me while the elite guard occupies the Troopers. I will instruct the guard to hold back. If they don't attack lethally, the Troopers are honor bound for the same. Meanwhile, you, my Lord, can lead the direct assault against the castle."

"You would have me give up my best fighting force for this push? If you are wrong, I lose my best and they gain an advantage."

"I understand, my Lord. But I feel they will not wipe out the guard. The guard wear no helms, the Troopers will easily know they are human. That will be demoralizing. They will hesitate. So long as the guard does not attack, neither will they."

"Are you are sure your former brothers will not interfere? That you can handle them?"

"I am confident of it, my Lord."

"Hmm… I like this plan. While it won't eliminate my greatest threat, it will definitely reduce them morally. I can always implement the siege if it fails."

"I give you my word, my Lord. It will not fail."

The army camped outside the City's walls was truly massive, numbering in the tens of thousands. Even if they used their powers without the thought of life, they would exhaust themselves before taking out half the army. Touma was confused by the sheer numbers, "Where did all these people come from? They weren't around when we first came."

Kayura entered the balcony and stood next to Touma. Her eyes scanning the army as she answered. "They were here, but the Youjakai is nearly as large as Asia in the Ningenkai. You saw a very small portion of it. Even the City is so large that the people that remained were able to hide easily."

"Most fled under Arago's rule. The City has been slowly repopulating since we took over." Rajura concluded, entering the balcony with Naaza. "Kongo, may I have a word?" he asked.

"And you, Suiko, a word?" Naaza also asked.

Shu and Shin looked at each other. A questioning though went to the others and peace flooded back. Seiji even encouraged openness, as he had shared with Anubisu. The two agreed and left with Naaza and Rajura.

Ryo questioned Seiji, _You think they will be ok?_

Seiji replied, _I believed they seek the same forgiveness Anubisu sought. Shin and Shu will be fine._

Kayura turned to the rest. "I would like your help planning our next move. I would like to strike at the heart of the insurgence, bypassing most of the lesser army."

Touma nodded as he, Seiji and Ryo followed Kayura back inside. "Sound strategy. What's the initial plan?"

As they walked the vast halls of the castle, Kayura elaborated. "We have the ability to transport directly into the heart of the camp. The problem is we will be immediately besieged by the enemy. We will have to be ready to fend off anything, even an attack by Yami."

"Is he still connected to you though the bond of the yoroi?" Seiji asked.

Kayura looked ruffled for a moment. "I am not connected to the other Masho. The yoroi is only with me through convenience." She sighed. "I've not asked them, but just by the way Naaza and Rajura are acting, I fear he severed the bond."

Ryo looked surprised, "That's possible?"

 _Would you wish to sever our bond?_ Seiji asked. Touma echoed the sentiment.

 _Never!_ Ryo replied. "I just didn't think it was possible."

"I can't be sure it's a full cut off, since we don't share a link. I suspect he may know some things through what remains of the bond. He's had a knack for showing up where we are. He has to be sensing something."

Kayura opened the doors to the massive study. Books, maps and other documents littered every surface, even the floor. She weaved her way through the mess with ease until she pulled out a large map. From there, the four planned the attack.

Shin, Shu , Naaza and Rajura at last rejoined the others to finish planning. From there, they moved to the courtyard. All wore fully yoroi, except Kayura. She chose to don the skin-tight outfit and jitte she wore under Arago. Several higher ranking officials greeted them. Kayura gave the expressed orders to defend the City.

Naaza and Rajura looked more relaxed, while Shu and Shin seemed slightly agitated. If she was right, Kayura suspected they were put off balance by the requests for forgiveness. She suspected Shin would grant the request, his own virtue pushing him. Shu would be more reluctant. Rajura hurt him, his pride. Establishing trust and balance between those two would take time. Though, she suspected Shu at least heard Rajura out and was at least considering forgiveness.

 _All right?_ Ryo asked.

 _Yes_ , Shin replied. Naaza had apologized. _He showed me his shop. He's a healer, now, though I'm not sure I would trust him over Seiji._ Contentment purred through the bond from Seiji.

 _The spider apologized as well._ Shu added.

After the grand pause Touma prodded, _And?_

 _He's good now. But that doesn't mean I like him._

 _You don't have to like him. But can you trust him in battle._ Seiji asked.

Low grumbling came through the bond.

 _I'll watch him for you._ Seiji supplied. _If he tries anything, we'll handle it together._ Shu beamed, both physically and through the bond. It earned looks from those who weren't part of the bond.

They formed a tight circle, with weapons ready before concentrating on the opposing field. Kayura was pleased to see Shu not avoid Rajura, even if he did not stand directly next to him. In a flash they were there.

And Anubisu stood waiting on a small rise before them with dozens of arrows, swords and spears pointed at them. It was perfectly planned. There was no way Anubisu could have known they would all be there and planning this attack if there was not a link.

And the man stood above them with a smirk on his face. "Welcome to the dark side. I highly suggest you put down your weapons and surrender."

Naaza bristled and moved forward. As three arrows plated them at his feet, Rajura pulled him back. Normal weapons may be little threat to them, but too many hits would weaken the yoroi.

Anubisu just scoffed. "Lord Byakuya wants this over quickly. I seek not your deaths, but if you choose to get in our way, we will eliminate you." Louder he commanded the troops, "Disarm them."

As the troops moved in the Troopers moved out. They easily knocked back the soldiers. Naaza and Rajura jumped over the pile of men and focused on Anubisu. They fled into the background and out of the Troopers' sight.

The soldiers were good, but weren't going for the kill. They delivered good hits to broad areas, evading thrusts as if they expected them.

 _They're not fighting us._ Shu complained.

 _I agree._ Seiji replied. _They are moving through the form of fighting, but not attempting to harm us._

 _I think they mean to hold us here._ Touma said. Ropes and spears kept him grounded. He was only able to swing his bow in defense and use the tips of arrows to cut opponents.

 _Away from what?_

Anubisu easily jumped out of the way of Naaza's swords. There was a certain distance he needed to maintain to both avoid being poisoned, yet tease Naaza into believed he could. After 400 years, Anubisu knew that distance without thinking.

Rajura was a bit more difficult. He had both long and short range attacks. He could also change the terrain to cause distraction, thus allowing Naaza into his safety bubble. Each had their ways of defeating each other. Avoiding Rajura became a matter of tapping into the shadows that pervaded the lands. If he knew where the shadows were, then any illusion Rajura could create would not work.

But then again, his own attacks had their disadvantages. His sword was too big to maneuver in close combat. If they could pin him in a tight area, his main weapon was useless. The claw on his hand only served in intimate combat and remaining out of their range was simple. As for the cold he was able to generate, Rajura's own summer affinity kept the worst of it at bay.

In this battle, they were simply at a stalemate. Only a mistake could cost them.

But Anubisu only needed to distract them long enough for the main army to do its job. The special forces keeping the Troopers occupied were doing the same. Long away, at the walls of the City, the main force was pushing past the gates.

Finally, Touma was able to break away from the mass of bodies and fly into the air. Sending a quick dozen arrows, the soldiers backed away from the Troopers. But then, he looked back to the City for a moment. Detail was hazy, but it was easy to see the mass of men and machinery moving to the gates. Somehow, the forces rallied and used their absence to attack the city. The Troopers needed to return.

"Kayura," Touma shouted, "the city is being attacked! We need to return!"

It was like that was a cue to the opposing soldiers. They seemed to back off when the Troopers recognized the City was under attack. Kayura took that as an opportunity and summoned them all to return.

Naaza and Rajura were reluctant. They held nearly an even battle with Anubisu.

"Go, your mistress calls." He taunted, a smirk on his face.

Naaza growled and lunged again, his swords dripping venom. There wasn't any mercy in his attacks.

Kayura shouted again, "Gen, Doku, to me, now!"

Naaza released his attack and retreated. Both gave withering glares to Anubisu as they departed to defend the City.

"I don't get it," Shin said. "Those weren't the actions of someone who has a grudge against you."

"We are the ones with a grudge against him," Naaza replied.

Rajura touched Naaza with his mind, it was enough to calm him down. "I believe he slipped back, to the way he was before Arago's fall. His taunts, the fights… Before he left, he seemed to fight about anything Kayura had to say."

"He has good intentions," Kayura said. "But there is a darkness in him, one I'm not sure anyone can help."

~flashback~

"What if Byakuya is right?" Anubisu snarled. He stood before the dais Kayura was on. Naaza and Rajura were silent on the side for now. They had been commanded to remain silent when Kayura reprimanded Anubisu.

"He isn't. We are at war for our way of life. You are my vassal and will obey me."

Anubisu shook his head. "You aren't listening again. This isn't about what is right or wrong. It's about addressing the grievances of the people. Thousands follow him because they believe in what he is saying. Isn't that enough reason to take heed of his words?"

"It does not dismiss my rule. Those who side with Byakuya are the enemy and will be treated as such." Kayura decreed.

' _Nubi, back down. You're only hurting your position._ Rajura said.

Anubisu shot him a dark look. _Cower at her feet if you will, I will stand for the people._

To Kayura he said, "Those who side with Byakuya need our compassion the most. They are the ones we need to listen to. They are not our enemy; they just want more of life."

"They cannot expect a handout every time they wish more or no one will have anything. Now, I have made my position clear. You will abide by my decision or you will be relieved of your position as my Masho. Do I make myself clear?"

Anubisu gave a stiff bow. "Very well, Lady."

~end flashback~

"He left the castle not an hour later." Rajura finished.

Shin questioned, "He left for the people…"

Naaza said, "It was much more than that. He hasn't agreed with Kayura since Arago fell. I think he detested being under a woman." He paused. The others watched a very pointed look pass between Rajura and Naaza.

"He fought every policy she implemented. He took to the shadows more often. He wants peace and repents the bloodshed, but I think he seeks a strong power to obey."

"Yami is the embodiment of darkness. Maybe it's seeped so far into his spirit, he can't live in the light." Naaza said. There was anger in his voice, but also pain.

"I don't believe that," Kayura jumped in, "I can't. He's argumentative, but not evil."

"I disagree, too." Seiji added. He felt the rest withholding judgment.

Rajura looked to them, "I don't like it, but we know him best. What else would turn him so thoroughly against us?"

Kayura stood. "I think we should rest. Byakuya's army may not attack at night, but will surely in the coming light."

 _Do you really think he's evil?_ Rajura asked Naaza.

 _You know him as well as I do. There's something in the yoroi that drives him that the rest of us don't have. And I don't mean the virtue._

Rajura nodded. _Solitude._

 _More than that. When we were taken over by the Ankoku spirits. He succumbed hours before we did. I don't think he fought it like we did._

 _Maybe he couldn't. If the yoroi drew in the dark spirits, his will wouldn't have been able to fight it alone._

 _So, then, what? We forgive him for betraying us because his yoroi drives him to seek out evil? I remember someone seeking to turn a certain Kongo yoroi to our side. That kid fought it with little issue._

Rajura huffed. _I think there is more than just Anubisu's betrayal. Whether it's the yoroi or some other driving force, I don't think he's in full control._

 _Ok, let's say he isn't in full control, we defeat Byakuya and all goes back to the way it was before. We still won't be able to trust him. What will happen when the next insurgence emerges? Will he turn again and seek out the dark forces, leaving us again?_

And that's what it came down to: Anubis leaving, breaking their trust. _What are you saying, Naaza?_

 _He left us. If it was his choice, he betrayed us and needs face the consequences. If the yoroi is controlling him… It's probably best we remove the yoroi and prevent anyone else from suffering under it._

Rajura felt chilled. He knew Naaza disliked what he said. He basically said that no matter what, Anubisu would be put to death. And there wasn't a good argument against it.

The lay down to sleep, feeling the absence of their third all the more pressing. As the last fragments of thought left him for slumber, he felt his yoroi in dissonance with him. Before he could wonder, he was asleep.

In a dark room , another tosses in sleep. The yoroi not allowing the bearer to rest when the others fight it. Dreams follow, of chasing and fighting. When the bearer wakes in the dark of the morning, he feels little rested yet dreads going back to sleep.

Another wave of attack drew the Troopers out of the castle the next day. The wave of bodies was simply immense. Even though most were not trained and wielded weapons poorly, the sheer number blocked their defense. It was hard to attack anyone who did not have the heart to truly attack them. It was dishonorable to attack one who was so far below one's own skill. They split as the crush of people began overwhelming them.

The enemy was winning further out onto the battle field when Ryo cornered Anubisu, halting his return to Byakuya's side. Without warning, he rushed Anubisu.

"I have no time to play with you." Anubisu taunted him as he easily deflected Ryo's blow. "Burn for another."

Ryo charged again, swinging his swords together. Annoyed, Anubisu caught one on his blade and allow the other fall between his claws. A swift twist of his wrist and one of Ryo's blades flew behind Anubisu. Ryo was shocked and hesitant. "I told you I have no time. Leave."

But recklessly, Ryo charged anyway. Swords crashed a few time, Anubisu always just out of range. "Traitor!" Ryo taunted.

Letting Ryo close with an opening, Anubisu parried his blade and sunk his claws into Ryo's shoulder. "In many ways," He breathed into Ryo's ear, before kicking him away. Anubisu turned to walk away.

Ryo lunged again and was thrown away. And then again, when he noticed it. Anubisu was leaving, purposely ignoring him. Slipping up quietly, Ryo charged again, staying low. Anubisu turned to stop him, looking slightly too high, blocking slightly too high.

Ryo saw his opening and stabbed deeply.

Anubisu gasped with pain. The blade spilled fire into his gut. It hurt.

He looked to Ryo, begging to know why, why was he doing this? Why was he doing this to him? Didn't he give enough?

Ryo felt his blood run ice cold looking into Anubisu's eyes. Those should have been the eyes of hate and lust for power… not full of these questions. He pushed Anubisu off his blade, watching as he stumbled back before falling. The blood from wound seeped through his fingers as he tried to staunch the flow. The hurt and betrayal in his eyes did not leave.

A tall horse and imposing figure burst onto the battle scene. Byakuya slashed his sword at Ryo, driving him back. The white war horse was splashed with blood, his hooves coated. Each of those hooves lashed out, threatening pain. Ryo couldn't get close enough to attack.

Byakuya reached down and caught Anubisu's arm. Together, they were able to get Anubisu behind Byakuya. The war horse grunted with the weight before bearing both away.

Ryo fumed at the escape.

When he rejoined the others, the army was called back into a retreat. The Troopers and their army retreated to tend their wounds.

Later, Shin sought Seiji out. Together, they sat in front of a fire, for once alone. "You were awfully quite while Ryo was telling of his battle. You suspect something."

Seiji stared into the fire before nodding.

 _Share?_ Shin offered in his mind. Seiji could tell he dampened the link to the others. This would stay private.

 _I don't have anything to share_ , he said truthfully. _Something doesn't feel right._ He looked directly into Shin's eyes, and it seemed his soul. _I think we need to trust here._

 _Who?_

 _Everyone._ It was left unsaid who should be trusting who. Yet, Shin felt it was the right answer.

Byakuya nodded to the herbalist who bowed on her way out. Healers had tended Anubisu's wounds and the herbalist provided a soothing tea to ease his body and mind. Still, Byakuya knew Anubisu slept poorly, that he longed to be at the side of his comrades. He was sure the Troopers only made things worse.

Anubisu sat on the low bench at the large bay window. In the distance, he could see the outline of the City, the castle. If he knew it would have brought such longing, Byakuya would have given Anubisu rooms on the other side of the castle.

Byakuya's castle was a small holding on the edge of the plain that separated the great forest to the East from the City. Thanks to Anubisu's ability to transport them across the plain, he was able to sleep in his own bed, rather than on a cot in a cold tent. Each morning they left together, each evening they arrived together. Byakuya sought out the dark embrace each day.

He joined Anubisu. "Soon. Soon the City was fall and peace can reign. You are truly instrumental, my friend."

Anubisu did not look to Byakuya, simply nodded.

"We will finally lay equal the inadequacies of man. There will be no more need for extreme loyalties, of betrayal." Anubisu flinched slightly. "Do not think I am unaware of your pain. You were betraying yourself to stay and fight for a cause you did not believe in. Here, we will be equals."

"As you say, my Lord."

"We are equals in many things, Dark One." Byakuya seemed to take pleasure in naming Anubisu that, although he never spoke it in front others. The use of the name caused Anubisu to turn to him. Byakuya placed a hand on Anubisu's arm. "I long for others to treat me as equal. I grow weary of power." He ran a hand up Anubisu's arm, moving closer. "You hold back so very little."

As Byakuya leaned in, Anubisu put a hand up. Byakuya caught it in his other hand and slowly closed the distance. Lips met briefly before pushing in deeper.

Anubisu turned his head away, "I can't," he breathed. A tear left his eye, running down his scar.

Byakuya reached up and wiped it away, "Your comrades, the other Masho." He said quietly. Anubisu nodded. Byakuya sat back.

"I would not push you. I want an equal as a partner, not someone who seeks power through sex."

"Thank you, my Lord. It is not you I reject. My… betrayal of the others sits heavily on my heart."

Byakuya murmured his agreement. "You betray no one. We work to end unnecessary war."

They sat in silence after that, observing the field for a while. When the sun set and the stars emerged, Anubisu's gaze turned heavenward. After a time, a page sought out Byakuya and he left. Anubisu curled tight against the window and allowed his heart to bleed.

The tide was turning. He wasn't able to get information of this battle to the others quick enough. They were unprepared. He knew if he had not sat and pitied himself, the others would have been better prepared.

~flashback~

Anubisu remained in the window after Byakuya left him. Byakuya kissed him, offered him a place in his bed.

He craved the touch, it was suffocating to have none. Life as a monk accustomed him to living a life without the physical comforts of another. Then, he entered the Youjakai. Over the years, he and the others developed the bond in their minds. A near constant mental touch became physical touches. Then, one day, they knew to be parted would be more painful than death.

And it did hurt. Every day was torture. He would reach for a bond that he cut off. Its absence was a burning hole in his head.

He couldn't take it anymore. It would be nearly impossible to reenter the City. Even if he was allowed to be there, he doubted Naaza and Rajura would reopen their bond. Physical contact would be avoided. It would be worse to be in the City, so close, yet being parted.

He wanted to kill himself. Suicide was not an option, Kayura needed his information. But a death on the battle field… that wouldn't be a betrayal, merely a causality.

It may even bring a minute amount of honor back to him.

Anubisu dropped his head to his knees. Who was he kidding? His past life and the betrayals he had been committing, he would be lucky to avoid torture.

He wished for death.

~end flashback~

"Traitor!" Naaza screamed as his swords shot out. Rage was good for Naaza. His instability lent itself to making successful plans in a rage. Saner people had difficulty following them, yet most seemed to work.

Anubisu dodged the swords in time. Yet, a few drops of venom struck his yoroi and cape. Not enough to cause harm, but they were painful.

Rajura materialized behind him, intent on grabbing his arms, allowing Naaza in for the kill. He dropped forward, allowed Rajura to only gain fistfuls of his cape. A sharp twist of his body threw Anubisu to the ground, but placed Rajura in Naaza's path. He was just able to withdraw the swords before slamming into Rajrua. Anubisu rolled away and to his feet.

"I'm sure you've been used to being on your back, Yami," Naaza taunted. "Being Byakuya's new whore must give you practice." Anubisu disappeared then, yet the instant look of pain the crossed his face made Naaza regret his words.

As he helped Rajura off the ground, Rajura saw the troubled look. _What?_

 _I…_

 _I would not suspect you to feel guilty for a cruel comment._

Naaza looked at Rajura, but couldn't form words. Denial of the comment, suspecting it was false, doubt over his whole stance… the feelings flooded into Rajura's mind and he allowed agreement to flow back.

Anubisu escaped.

Only to run right into Seiji. Seiji cast his sword out and beckoned a match. There would be no escape from this match. Then, they met swords.

Doubt crept into Seiji's mind. He was dominating this match, always the aggressor. Unless Anubisu was seriously hurt, he should be doing something other than dodging and running away. Anubisu seemed winded, while Seiji was merely invigorated.

Seiji didn't see a wound on him, and it ate at him. 'I'm wrong,' he thought, 'there is more going on.' He nearly called out for Anubisu to avoid the rock. He watched as Anubisu's foot turned on the rock and he stumbled.

The fall took the breath out of Anubisu, his chest hurt from the impact. He was not completely healed from the attack yesterday and could hear his breath hard and fast in his ears. Seiji waited, poised and ready to kill him. There would be no defense, he was out of range of Anubisu's claw and too close for his sword. Not that Anubisu could raise his own in time, the tip of Seiji's sword hovered centimeters above his throat. That stab wound would not heal as the last one.

"A clean death," Anubisu begged. "I do not wish to suffer longer." It was true; the pain of his multiple betrayals to himself and the others was slowly destroying him. At least he would now be released from the pain.

"Agreed." Seiji said, but did not move. "After I know why."

"To which of my many crimes?" Anubisu answered smoothly.

Seiji still didn't move, "What is the real reason you stay with Byakuya?" He asked softly.

Stay with; not why he left. Anubisu then knew Seiji at least suspected. "I send the information I can back to Kayura." Dare he hope?

Seiji nodded. "Swear you will not die before this is over. You will not take your own life, no matter how painful it becomes. After this is over, I will aid you, if that is your wish."

"I lay my life in your hands, Korin no Seiji."

Again he nodded, then punched Anubisu on the side of the head. He made sure Anubisu was unconscious before inflicting several more wounds, all superficial. At least this way, Anubisu would escape the ire of Byakuya when he returned.

Seiji then turned to the rest of the battle. In short order, he knew Anubisu woke with massive headache to join Byakuya. His yoroi hummed later, at peace, as if everything was right. The world made sense again.

After the healers finished with Anubisu, he returned to his quarters. The desire to end his life burned deeply, but was held short by his vow to Seiji. He would live to see this through the end. He just feared the end would be the end him no matter what his intentions.

As Anubisu entered his quarters, Byakuya trotted up the corridor from the opposite direction. "I was informed what had happened. How are you?"

"Much better, my Lord. A mere headache."

"Who did you face, who inflicted these wound?" There was righteous anger in his voice.

"Firstly, my comrades, Naaza and Rajura. I was able to escape, but not defeat them. Their wounds will not be as easily healed." The truth was subjective. It had to have enough truth to be held against witnessed accounts. "I was defeated by Korin no Seiji, the only other man I consider my equal in combat. No offence to my Lord."

"None taken, Dark One. Our training sessions more than prove to me you are vastly superior in skill. It will be amazing to share that talent." Byakuya guided Anubisu to sit on his large bed. "I sense you are not at peace with the battle. Something happened."

Anubisu was silent for a while. "I know I betrayed them, but to hear it from their lips cut me. I spent hundreds of years with them, yet they looked at me with such hatred." He turned to Byakuya, there were tears in his eyes. "Couldn't they trust me?"

Byakuya embraced Anubisu, pulling his to his chest. At first Anubisu fought. Byakuya knew aside from battle, he was the only person to touch Anubisu. Not even the healers attempted to lay their hand on him. When Anubisu broke down into near silent tears, he knew he made the right decision. Anubisu became touch starved, moving from near-constant comfort to distrust. His mind would not be able to handle it.

It was also the one of the reasons he trusted Anubisu. The amount of pain he was in would hinder background activities.

He also knew the seamstress would be upset for allowing Anubisu to weep on his shirt. But some ire is worth the price. Right now, the only man to touch him as well was clinging to him as a lifeline.

When Anubisu calmed, they looked into each other's eyes. The naked hurt in Anubisu's eyes pained Byakuya. This wasn't something he wished upon anyone. It was one of the reasons he began the campaign in the first place.

So open, Byakuya though and leaned into a kiss. And when Anubisu responded, he jerked away.

"I'm sorry. I intrude." Byakuya said. He did not want to bring more pain.

Anubisu did not let go or back away. In fact, the subtle rub of a thumb upon his chest spoke otherwise. Anubisu looked at it. "I…" And he didn't know what to say. Naaza and Rajura rejected him. The only people who knew he was not a traitor were far away. He knew it was weakness to give in.

Byakuya lifted Anubisu's chin and looked in his eyes. "To forget, just for tonight."

Anubisu nodded as Byakuya leaned in to continue the kiss. The pain would lift, if but for a short time.

Later, Anubisu sat at the window. The tear streaks running down his face left his flesh tight from the salt. The ones running from the outer corners of his eyes to his hair were nearly dry. On the bed, Byakuya remained asleep.

At the window, Anubisu cast the shards of his heart to the stars. For him, there was no greater betrayal than what he had done. His brothers were right.

Shin slipped quietly into Seiji's room. He knew the other was still up and wouldn't be disturbing his rest. He dampened the link before sharing his thoughts. _You feel it, too. This unrest._

 _I feel something._

 _Share with me. I feel it, but I don't know what to make of it._

Seiji shook his head. _I don't have much to share. Even if I did, I don't know what to say._

They sat in silence for a few moments. _I feel like the very fabric of yoroi is being torn apart. It feels like something is breaking._

 _What do you mean?_ Seiji felt that undertone as well, but couldn't place the feeling.

 _It feels similar to what Ryo felt over Luna's death. It feels like a breaking heart._

 _Yes…_ Although he was too wrapped up in his own concerns after that time, his yoroi resonated. _It feels like thing will never be the same._

 _The yoroi want to be together. They are pulling us. Only one being so far away is hurting us._

 _Do you think the others feel the same?_

 _No. I asked them. They feel something, but only we are sensitive enough to differentiate the feelings. I don't know about Naaza and Rajura, though. I feel it's Anubisu originating this pain. They would feel it more._

 _Unless he closed the bond so far they feel nothing._

 _I doubt that._ Seiji looked at him. _I can feel it. You suspect, too._

Seiji nodded but didn't elaborate.

Shin knew he was right, but decided to let it go. Sometimes, secrets needed to remain secrets. Sometimes they protected things that needed protected. _I fear in the future we'll be picking up pieces that can't be put together again._

Anubisu and Byakuya stood upon the balcony overlooking the plain. Their whole force would be moving to the City, a number that would not only overwhelm the army, but the Troopers also. Today would end the battle.

Anubisu knew it truly would end today, but for a different reason. The army would wait in siege until the opposition would fall. The City would remain safe. He himself would take out the commanding force, all of which stood nearby. Getting past the elite guard would prove more difficult.

"It is a good day, Anubisu." He slung an arm around the metal shoulder guards. "We will finally bring everyone to equality. We are triumphant!"

His generals agreed with him. They all knew equality would not be for them, they would remain in their lofty positions. Equality was for the masses.

"Indeed. Today is the end." Anubisu agreed.

"A new day dawns. You are looking at the last of the war. The last conflict. There will be no more need to fight."

As the first siege engines met the buttresses of the City, Anubisu's yoroi hummed. He knew the others approached the castle. It was time to end the charade.

He turned to Byakuya, took in the smiling face one last time. He feared he would be the only one to miss the man, not the leader. A man who whole heartedly believed what he preached, even if he was unaware his generals were keeping him happy at the expense of the people.

Doubt took his heart; this wouldn't kill the ideas he planted, just end the man. The man wasn't a threat if the ideas died.

His mission was to be the tool that ended the war. Was that not fulfilled? Could Byakuya live without the world being equal?

Then, a faint scream was heard. Neither Byakuya or the generals reacted to it. It was the last sound someone was making on a battlefield far away. More would die if any of these men remained.

More betrayal. Anubisu didn't know if he still had a spirit left to wound. Byakuya would sacrifice anything for his ideals. He wasn't a man to give up. This, more than anything, tore at him.

He embraced Byakuya and silently slipped his claws into Byakuya's chest, piercing his heart and blocking his airway. Byakuya could not make a sound, even if he wanted. Anubisu could feel the vibrations of Byakuya's heart through the gauntlet as his heart tore itself apart in its last struggle to beat.

"I believe in you as a leader. I think I love the man. The killing has to stop, that's why I'm here. I told them how to stop you." With their faces mere centimeters away, Byakuya reached up and touched Anubisu's scar.

'I know,' his lips formed. 'I always knew.'

Anubisu sank with Byakuya as he lost consciousness. In that last fleeting moment, Anubisu softly touched his lips to Byakuya's. In that moment, they connected. Anubisu knew why Byakuya was happy to die.

As Byakuya slipped from life, Anubisu faced the generals. They were standing dumbstruck as Anubisu gently laid Byakuya on the floor. Belatedly, they drew their weapons as Yamiken stole the light.

They nearly won. They breached the castle; were mere moments from capturing Byakuya, ending the war.

Seiji recognized the uniforms of the elite guard as they ran through the halls. The bodies were scattered through the halls, sliced open and allowed to bleed out. Every cut was clean, precise. Seiji knew only one person who could have accomplished this.

Shin, Naaza and Rajura came to a stop as Seiji suddenly backtracked. Of the hundreds of shattered weapons that lay on the ground, this one called to him. It was different. Seiji knelt down and carefully picked it up. He knew the edge would have remained razor sharp. As his fingers held the 10cm length of sword tip up, his heart dropped.

Yamiken was shattered.

It took incredible force to shatter one of their blades. Ryo's own only shattered because of the force of the Kikoutei. Then again, doubt could weaken the blade, leaving the holder vulnerable. "We have to hurry." Seiji rose and continued, a bit quicker than before.

Other items tugged on the edges of Seiji's mind as they pelted through the halls; a curved shard of brown metal, another fragment of a blade, and a strip of red clothe.

Yet, the final scene, what Seiji hoped and dreaded to find, would haunt his memories for the rest of his life. Bodies were piled. Fire could be seen through a doorway. A red pool of blood was overtaking the red cape, as it seemed to reach out to the fragments of dark metal that still glowed with dark energy. Anubisu was lying face down in a pool of his own blood.

Seiji's knees slid in the blood as he knelt down to check him. Pieces of yoroi were shattered, missing. Multiple stab wounds pieced the yoroi's protective surface. His hands shook, already covered in blood. "I- I don't know if I can heal this…"

The ring of drawn swords came, "Don't!" Naaza snarled as he lunged. The blades aimed true to the vulnerable neck and chest.

And slid down the shaft of the yari. Shin stood between Seiji and Naaza. He caught Seiji's surprised look out of the corner of his eye. _Tell me I'm doing the right thing._

"Anubisu is the spy. He's the reason we've been getting the information to stop Byakuya." Naaza still looked ready to kill. "Think about it. We knew things we shouldn't have. Only someone close could do that." Seiji allowed his healing energies to flow into Anubisu.

"Kayura has had contact. She knows." Anubisu's life was still slipping away. Seiji turned away from them and concentrated harder. He had to stop the bleeding. He didn't dare yet turn Anubisu over.

At that time, footsteps came from behind them. The rest of the Troopers and Kayura joined them. Kayura cried out and dropped into the pool of blood by Anubisu's head. She called forth the shajuko and began to chant. Light surrounded Anubisu's form and Seiji felt the wounds being to knit. The precious little blood he had in his body would remain where it was needed.

 _You can help heal him._ Rajura spoke softly to Naaza.

 _Why?_

 _These aren't the actions of people who even suspect he's a traitor._

 _He still betrayed us. He didn't trust us._

Rajura had no answer to that. _But if we don't do something, he won't live to question._

 _Fine._ Naaza growled and moved to Anubisu. Shin grabbed his arm as he passed; he could feel the traces of venom on the yoroi. He didn't let go.

Naaza's eye's met Shin's and spoke of anger. "I'm helping them."

"You swear you won't harm him?"

Naaza shook out of his grasp. "No. I want him alive to kill myself." And he knelt down in a space free of the blood. Rubbing his hands quickly together, he placed them on an exposed section of Anubisu's neck. The others could see a reddish-pink substance on his hands. Naaza let it seep into Anubisu's body, encouraging the body to regenerate the lost blood. He stopped short of adding a pain-reliever to the mix.

Finally, Seiji moved to roll Anubisu onto his back. A section of his faceplate was shattered, adding new cuts on the exact site of his previous scar. Seiji was relieved his eyes and mouth appeared unscathed. He hated eye injuries. The tissues were so delicate and any mistake could cause horrible damage. Blindness might not affect the master of darkness as much as others, but it would still be poor reward for what he had accomplished.

"He's stable enough to take back to the City. I'd rather finish there." Seiji said. His energy was dropping. "Shu, would carry him for me?" _I need your strength._

Shu perked up "Sure." Seiji relayed his thanks mentally. When Shu allowed a slightly irritated thought pass through for helping a traitor, Seiji released his memory of the conversation they had on the battlefield. The innate sense of justice Shu embodied railed against the injustice of what Anubisu said. It demanded he do his best to support Anubisu and to reconcile his feeling later.

Ryo returned to the room, yet none could remember him leaving. "The fire has spread through the other half of the castle. I can't stop it, now." He huffed. "I say let it burn to the ground. There are too many bodies inside and they will fester if we don't do something."

Kayura agreed. "We have our own to worry about. Seiji, Shin, please take care of Anubisu. Rajura, Naaza, Touma, Ryo and I will deal with the armies."

All eight sat down. Kayura called them to finally tell what had happened from the beginning. Seiji sat closest to the door, his yoroi attuned to the life of Anubisu. He could not remain away long, Anubisu was just not well enough.

"I would like you all to hear me out before making a judgment.

"No matter what you think, I am the only one who will have your wrath. Of all the plans, scheming and betrayals that took place, I am the only one responsible for it all.

"Yes, Anubisu was argumentative. But now that I know more, he was absolutely right. We should have met with Byakuya and discussed peace. Open war cost thousands their lives and decimated the outer lands. It is my fault.

"Anubisu created the plan to infiltrate Byakuya's ranks. But I allowed it. He would not have left if he did not have my permission.

"I will release a public notice tomorrow that will highlight what Anubisu has done for us. I wanted to tell you first. He betrayed no one. He acted to protect us and keep us safe. We owe him our lives."

~flashback~

Entering the old temple, Kayura sought her caller. Anubisu stepped from the shadows. "You came alone?" He asked, although he could easily sense another's presence in his shadows if they were there.

"Your request unnerved me, but, yes, I came alone." Kayura was more than unnerved. Anubisu had been too argumentative lately. She would not put it past him to take her out quietly.

But Anubisu dismissed his yoroi and knelt to the ground. He motioned her to do the same. When they were seated, he told her his thoughts.

"We both know we are going to lose this conflict if we don't change what we are doing. We need help." He emphasized.

"The Troopers." She agreed.

"You need to contact them."

She nodded. Anubisu was not being brash like in other meetings. Something else was going on. "This isn't secretive talk. You could have easily told me this when the others were present. What else have you got up your sleeve?"

Anubisu sighed, some of the rigidness left him. Kayura though he looked rather sad. "This is looking like a war of attrition and they have more bodies to throw away. We also need more information. We need to take them down from the inside."

"A spy."

Anubisu nodded. "Someone who can get close enough to learn of the plans as they are being formed."

"Byakuya guards his plans. His own generals don't know them fully. Rajura attempted to siphon off their information weeks ago." She stopped. "But, you're not talking about turning someone or mentally control them."

He closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. "No. I need to go. I'm powerful enough that Byakuya will want me close. I have all the information on the City. He will use me to make plans and I can send them back to you."

"Rajura and Naaza will be able to pass it along nicely."

"No," he said sadly. "They can't know of this."

"Why?"

"Byakuya will be looking for signs of betrayal. The anger of Naaza and Rajura will help convince him I truly left you."

"Is that why you have been arguing with me?" She asked hopefully.

He barked a laugh. "No. I truly disagree with how you are handling the opposition. Byakuya is not just a man to defeat. He has ideals and those won't die with him. "

"Oh"

Anubisu held out a small, dark crystal on a thin chain. "This will allow me to send information to you. It will grow warm when I need you. Entering a meditative state will allow you to open your mind to what I need to say."

"Does it work both ways?"

"No. It will only send information one way. You will not have a way to contact me."

"Someone else should be told if anything happens to me." She took the crystal.

"No. The less people know, the better. I need you to hate me once I leave. The others need a grudge against me. If this is to work, Byakuya must be totally convinced I left you. I'll even need to cut the bond."

Kayura gasped at that. She knew the Masho survived because of the bond. The guilt and pain from Shuten's death drove them together. It would be torture to be without that bond. "They'll truly hate you."

"They must. I'll be in enemy lands, surrounded by thousands of enemies. I would not be able to escape if there was doubt."

Kayura felt her eyes tear. It was a good plan to stop the war. But to tear apart her Masho… "What if you do die?"

"Then remember me as a traitor." Anubisu leaned back and stood. "We don't have many choices, Kayura." She got up as well. "We will survive this with the empire intact."

'I want us all intact at the end,' she thought. Then aloud, "We'll start this plan. But if I see a better way or if it starts to fail, we call it off and you come home."

Anubisu conceded. "Very well. Here's how we start." He laid a plan out where Anubisu would openly question and attack Kayura's plans. She then would ruthlessly shut him down, remind him of his place as her vassal and dismiss him. Then, he would leave and begin the deception.

On their way back, Kayura asked, "Would you still leave us if I disagreed."

Anubisu waited a few moments before answering. "No. I would not truly betray all of you, even if I was working to end this war. We would still argue, though." He said with a smile. Kayura smacked him.

"I would still try to change your course. Perhaps later I would try a different plan, but rest assured, I would not betray you, especially not Naaza and Rajura."

~end flashback~

Now that they knew the full situation, they realized how hard it must have been to face such hatred. The Troopers knew what hardships losing the bond would do to them. To lose one of their own, even by choice, would be devastating.

Ryo looked at Rajura and Naaza. Both seemed defeated. He knew they were now questioning every move they made in the weeks since Anubisu left. They would relive every word, every action and see it now from the other side. What kind of torture would that be?

There was pressure in the room. In the quiet since Kayura finished speaking, the Troopers felt the yoroi reach out to Naaza and Rajura, to Doku and Gen. But would they accept it?

Naaza and Rajura simply left the room without a word.

Seiji sat with Anubisu, holding a limp hand in his. Color was finally returning to his face. Simply seeing the darker flesh so pale for so long was frightening.

His mind drifted to the first long night. How Touma and Ryo spent it in Kayura's rooms simply holding her. She had walked in on Seiji and Shu breathing for Anubisu after his body began to fail. Seiji hadn't been able to get that feeling to leave his soul.

When it was happening, Seiji could think of nothing else but taking long, even breaths. Now, he remembered the feeling of Anubisu's chest rising as he exhaled. How unnaturally cold those lips were, how easy it was to manipulate his body. He was shaking at the raw power he had held at that moment. The simple act of waiting would have been enough to control the power of life and death.

Shin placed a hand on Seiji's shoulders. _You saved his life. He will wake._ Shin held Seiji's eyes before joining him on his vigil. _We each hold the power of life in our hands, you just felt it slip more than most. Yet, life does fight for survival. It is truly beautiful._

Shin was gazing at Anubisu, who eyes were twitching. He was waking up. _You knew he wasn't a traitor. You told me we should trust him._

Hope lifted Seiji. _I didn't know, exactly. It just felt right. And I don't recall saying to trust him, exactly._

 _No, you said everyone. That's how I knew you believed he wasn't a traitor._

 _I only suspected he was a spy. Kayura had too much information and of everyone, she should have been the angriest. Our yorois are opposite, yet harmonize. I felt the difference from before, the war with Arago. The dark isn't evil, the light isn't good. He can lead people from the dark, saving them. But I don't know if he'll find his way out of his own dark thoughts. Korin knows something's wrong._

Shin moved around the other side of the bed and took Anubisu's hand. He felt a slight pressure from the hand. He felt Suiko resonate, calling Yami, giving strength.

Both could feel Yami use their strength as Anubisu fought to wake. Seiji reached out and connected with Rekka, Kongo and Tenku, feeling the others give strength. Then he sought out Oni, Gen and Doku. While Oni joined, Doku and Gen were hesitant before giving in.

They could almost feel Anubisu relax, lose some of his fear of waking. Seiji leaned forward and used a free hand to brush the hair from Anubisu's forehead. "Come back to us," he whispered.

Shin stormed into the temple, bypassing the rituals. His only goal was to seek out and drag the man back to bed. He didn't care that Anubisu preferred meditation to sleeping.

"What do you think you are doing?" Shin seethed. Anubisu looked up to Shin. He had placed himself at the foot of Yakushi, and now Shin stood in his place.

Anubisu took a deep breath, wincing at the pain. "I came to pray for healing and give thanks for being alive. Yet, I am unable form the words."

Shin calmed. "What do you mean?"

After a pause, "Before Arago, I was yamabushi. In my temple, Yakushi was the prominent Buddha. I learned about medicine and healing from some of the most prominent healers in the country.

"I know I am weak and need rest. I know I should be grateful I am alive." He met Shin's eyes as he knelt before Anubisu. "I am ready to die."

Shin clasped Anubisu's arms, "No. There's too much to live for."

Anubisu shook his head. "You have no idea what I did while I was under Byakuya. I killed to protect my secrets. I swore against killing needlessly and yet I still did it if I even suspected another knew my secret." He bowed his head and closed his eyes. Everything in his posture spoke of defeat. "I- I betrayed Rajura and Naaza."

"They will understand, they just need time."

"You don't understand. I betrayed their trust in me as a comrade, a brother-in-arms… a lover. There's nothing that will change that."

Even though Shin was shocked, he refrained from digging deeper. "They need time to adjust, you need time to heal. Please, you promised Seiji you would live to see this through. And you did. Promise me you heal, you will live."

Anubisu looked to say more but thought against it. How could he explain he sought out the comfort of another's arms because seeing the hate in Naaza and Rajura's eyes was too much for him. Perhaps if it had been to keep his cover or secure better information it would be livable. But the guilt he was experiencing now was just too much.

"In the end, I finally understood. We were all wrong. Byakuya didn't want to take over. Even though he believed what he preached, he knew it would not work. The system is sound, people are too corrupt." He looked at Shin. "I'm the only one who knows Byakuya continued the doomed charge hoping we would stop him. He was happy I killed him."

Shin caught some slight undercurrents, "You cared for him." He stated softly.

Anubisu looked for accusation in that simple sentence, but found none. "He was lonely and we spent much time together."

Shin left it go at that. Anubisu continued after a few more moments. "He knew all along I was the spy." 'He protected me' was left unsaid.

They sat in silence some more.

"Physically, I am nearly healed. But, I don't think I can stay." _I don't think I can live with myself._

"Where would you go?" _I won't permit you to die._

Anubisu looked up to the statue of Yakushi. He didn't think Shin knew he heard him. Maybe if someone wanted him to live…"The mountains. Perhaps they can heal me."

Shin looked behind him. Yakushi smiled down with his knowing smile, the wish-fulfilling jewel ready for any who would take it. Kannon stood to the left, offering the rose of compassion and Jizo beckoned to the right.

Time… time to heal, to reconcile actions. Later there would be time to reform the bonds. Shin didn't like it, but perhaps it was for the best, for now.

Several Years Later

Seiji followed an older monk, Shikai, up the narrow trail. It was not a well-used trail, branches overgrew many parts and grasses and flowers grew unmolested. Shikai deftly avoiding crushing any plant, finding rocks and bare patches of ground Seiji overlooked. The ease and grace the monk showed made Seiji look like clumsy; not a feeling he was used to.

They had been climbing the side of the mountain for nearly 2 hours, stopping occasionally to overlook the city. Shikai was silent during these observations, even his breathing calm. Seiji's breath was more pronounced, but not ragged thanks to his own training. Still, the thinner mountain air and unfamiliar activity started to stress his endurance.

Shikai turned to Seiji after observing the city for a few moments. "Striving for peace, we seek the illusion of quiet. The city is quiet here, but loud when entrenched in it. A flower may grow beautiful at an intersection as in the forest; a beacon of red among grey." And he turned to continue up the path, the shajuko ringing lightly with each step.

They continued for another hour, deeper into the forest. The path they were following turn farther up the mountain; Shikai turned into a narrow valley. It was darker here, closer to a twilight atmosphere. Perfect for seeing his quarry; 'friend' may have been too weak of a word, brother too strong. They spoke only every six months, when Seiji checked on him. Yet, he knew the bond formed between them. Anubisu chose to keep it shut. This as the ninth time Seiji visited.

Anubisu meditated in this valley almost exclusively, often weeks at a time. Winters were brutal in the mountain, coming early and staying late. He remained in the valley as often as he could, only venturing to the temple when a severe storm approached. Seiji suspected it soothed his yoroi to remain in the dark and cold so often. The last battle nearly destroyed the yoroi and Anubisu's spirit. Healing left it most vulnerable, only it's link to the other yoroi sustained it.

As expected, Anubisu sat in meditation under the shade of a rock outcropping. His hair, having grown in the past years, was tied loosely at the nape of his neck, but loose strands danced around his face. Seiji still was taken back at the sight, even though he watched it happen and gave Anubisu the tie.

"I will wait at the entrance to the valley while you speak with Uragiri," Shi stated before departing. The older monk would wait in his own meditation. Seiji thanked the monk as he turned to leave.

The name Anubisu chose for himself when he entered the mountains shocked Seiji. At first, he though it simple meant he was saying 'reverse cut'. But later, the monks explained Anubisu expected them to call him this, or 'betrayer'. The simple word would cut Anubisu's spirit a little more every time someone uttered his name.

When he turned back, Anubisu's eyes were locked onto Seiji. Seiji nearly staggered under the weight of the sadness still bleeding from them. It was the same those years ago. How he could live with that pain every day for so long baffled him.

Seiji knelt down in front of Anubisu, matching his meditation posture. They waited in silence for a few moments. Seiji knew it was quite possible Anubisu had not uttered a sound in weeks.

Finally, Seiji broached the silence. "The restorations to the house are complete. Kayura, Naaza and Rajura have fully moved into our world. The Youjakai is at peace, and Kayura will know if anything disturbs that peace through her shajuko." He trailed off into silence.

"I'm glad." Anubisu spoke softly. His voice was weak, with a rasp that confirmed Seiji's suspicion he had been alone for the past couple of weeks. Even his fellow acolytes barely knew he existed. The words were correct, but the tone spoke of longing.

Several more minutes passed before Seiji asked, "Spar?" Precious little else was happening in the world outside the mountains that Anubisu would be concerned with. Talking would be forced. Action would not be.

Anubisu nodded and rose fluidly from his seated position. In the mountains, he had only to meditate and practice his form. Seiji prepared to be beaten easily; Anubisu was now much better than him.

They willed Korinken and Yamiken into existence. No other mystical abilities would be called. This was simply a match of physical skills.

Yamiken was whole again; time healing the yoroi. Although they never talked about it, Seiji suspected Anubisu feared calling the yoroi. His last use of it brought painful memories. Shikai confirmed this on a return trip two years ago. He spoke of fire on a cold winter's night; if we hold it too close, we burn ourselves, yet if we push it too far away, we freeze. Although, with the monk, sometimes it was hard to tell. Seiji initially thought he meant his visits, but when he bid Seiji farewell in the main hall, he placed a mustard seed into Seiji's hand.

The first couple rings of steel against steel echoed through the valley. They were slow blows, meant to test boundaries. When Anubisu rode off a sweep of his sword with a low kick, Seiji knew it was time to engage.

He countered with a series of moves too fast for Shikai to follow. Having come to a decision, he entered the valley and watched the only few moments his student seemed to come alive in the past couple of years.

The play of sword against sword was truly beautiful. He knew these two were beyond experts, moving farther into the realm of spirits. They truly represented the height of swordsmanship.

Anubisu countered with a particular defense; he twisted his blade, causing Seiji's to glace off. The briefest moment when Seiji was distracted by the move allowed Anubisu to catch Seiji's wrist and flip him onto his back. Anubisu used his legs to pin Seiji while his sword stopped a hair's breathe from Seiji's throat.

Shikai could see from where he was Seiji knew Anubisu had the control to not harm him. Such trust in each other… Perhaps this wouldn't be as hard as he thought.

In all, the match lasted but a minute.

As the combatants bowed to each other, he entered the clearing. Finally allowing the shajuko to ring out, they looked. Seiji seemed surprised he approached so quietly, though Anubisu had enough experience with it.

"I have come to a decision," Shikai stated. "I expect you to return to the world. I am sad to say the peace you are seeking cannot be found here."

Anubisu was shocked, "Sensei?" He questioned. Seiji thought he saw a hint of betrayal cross his face.

Shikai shook his head, "Peace is here. But it is not peace you seek." He took a deep breath. It was not like him to be direct, but sometimes only directness leads to understand. Fudo-Myoo was not his strongpoint. "Forgiveness comes from inside first. Only then can you accept the forgiveness of others. This is what you seek.

"Terrible things happened in the past. You were betrayed, as they were; but their betrayal hurt you far deeper."

Anubisu cut in, "Sensei, they did no betrayal, it was all mine." He begged.

"You may believe that, but your heart knows. They did not remain by your side, they did not wait for an explanation."

"How?" Anubisu was shocked, pained. He never told any of the monks about his past, what he had done. He even swore Seiji to secrecy. No one else even knew where he was.

But the look on Seiji's face showed he was as shocked as Anubisu that Shikai knew some of what happened.

Shikai knelt down, sweeping the shajuko from between them to his side, very deliberately. Both Anubisu and Seiji knew this was a warrior's respect for them, a sign of openness. "Shortly after Date-san's second visit, two men approached the temple. I am sure they wished to bypass speaking with others, but it is not so easy to hide from Yamabushi.

"They were brought before me. I knew simply by looking at them you were comrades. Their eyes had the same betrayal and their spirits bled from the same wounds.

"They spoke of a battle, a spy and a victory. Much of their story held little meaning to me, for I am not a part of the story, nor is a battle won something I can change. They confessed their wrongs to me, they seek forgiveness, and they hold forgiveness. This is my concern."

Shikai sighed, "Unfortunately, they arrived during the time of the early snow. Within days of Date-san's departure, the winds arrived with the snow. If you recall that first year, you spend nearly 3 more months in the wild before being able to descend the mountain.

"Your comrades had no normal way of ascending the mountain, and had they used other methods, they would not know where to find you." He smiled at their shock. "The yoroi is not a myth to the yamabushi. Our memories are long.

"I would not show them the way, and they agreed to allow you time to heal. Now, I fear you will not heal if I do not send you into the world."

Anubisu bowed his head, "I never wanted to trouble you with my past, sensei. It has caused enough problems."

"We cannot shed the past, only fulfill the karma we create." Shikai said softly.

Seiji placed a hand on Anubisu's arm. By the way he jumped, it may have been months, or more like years, since anyone touched him. That they would need to be careful with later. "We wish you to return. We have made peace with our actions and seek forgiveness for our transgressions."

Shikai waited for Anubisu to form words, but none came. "You will go with them, ototo-chan. The peace you seek is with them, not here."

"Hai."

The Next Day

The trip to the house where all the troopers and Masho were living was long and somewhat complicated. A long walk down the mountain, followed by a taxi to the shinkansen station, to the regular train station and finally to Seiji's car. Seiji was tired from the trip, Anubisu was shocked by the modern conveniences.

But as they pulled into the driveway, Anubisu felt the bottom drop out. In a few moments, he would truly know whether he would be accepted or not back into the fold. He knew nothing would be the same again. His oaths were violated, as was the trust between his once-brothers.

"Are you ready?" Seiji asked quietly, disturbing Anubisu's contemplation of the house. As blue-green eyes turned to Seiji, he saw the overwhelming sadness was not present; but an apprehension replaced it.

Seiji reached out and placed a hand on Anubisu's arm. The slight flinch was present. "It will be ok. If there are problems, I'll take you back to the mountain." Anubisu nodded.

They exited the car together and started to the house when the door opened. Naaza and Rajura walked out. Anubisu froze upon seeing them, waiting for the condemnation. He tried to school his features impassive, but either the years away or the sheer weight of the task was too much, thought Seiji.

But it didn't come. Naaza and Rajura walked briskly up to Anubisu to pause in front of him. Seiji observed all three, waiting for any sign of hostility or violence. All three were uptight, ready for anything and it would be easy to start a conflict.

It was not to be. Rajura broke first, embracing Anubisu before he could react. Naaza followed. Shock was evident in Anubisu's being, his arms and hands twitching as if he didn't know what to do. Finally, he clasped the other two.

With no violence to be on guard with, "Let's go inside. I'm sure you have much to talk about." Seiji said as he ushered them into the house.

Seiji dropped his bag inside the door. In it was a change of clothes for Seiji and all of Anubisu's worldly possessions: a robe, jizu and a special package from Shikai. Anubisu truly lead a monk's life.

"The others and I will remain upstairs until you are done. Feel free to take as long as you need." Seiji said and then left the three in the living room to talk things over.

Naaza and Rajura turned to sit on the couch. Anubisu was a little more cautious. The castle in the Youjakai did not have couches and few chairs. The temple had less. He was used to sitting on the ground, yet all of his being fought being in this lower position. As uncomfortable as it was, he sat on an armchair, sinking awkwardly into the cushion.

Naaza spoke up first, leaning forward, hands clasped. "There were many things said and done when we did not know you were the spy. At the time we meant them. We know you meant to cultivate this, yet we still hurt you. We apologize for causing you pain."

Rajura continued with the rehearsed lines. "After we returned, we made a huge mistake. We were too wrapped up in our petty hurts to see to your injuries… to see to you. It took great strength to remain quiet about being the spy and our reward to you was scorn. We are truly sorry for this."

"When we found out you were the spy, we wanted to take our frustrations out on you. You needed us, our support, yet we denied you. We hurt you far more than you hurt us. You were doing right, we have no excuse. We beg your forgiveness." Then, they fell silent.

Anubisu sat quiet. Their confession touched a place in him that was deeply hurt. Their refusal to see him after he woke seemed to break his spirit. As Shikai-sensei told him, his spirit bled from the wounds he endured.

He found his center again, focusing on the slow in and out of his breath. When the raw harshness faded, he was able to look both of his former brothers in the eye. And he was shocked into further silence.

There was no condemnation in their gaze. The very idea both of them would seek forgiveness rather than be the ones to hand it out was bewildering. Anubisu knew he was the primary cause of the distrust and they sought forgiveness. 'They confessed their wrongs to me, they seek forgiveness, and they hold forgiveness.'Shikai-sensei told him. At the time, he though they were just words. He should have known better. Shikai-sensei did not speak to hear himself, and he always spoke truthfully.

For the first time in five years, Anubisu opened his mind to the bond he shut off. And there, tentatively, waited the sparks of dark green and violet. He saw the astonishment in Naaza and Rajura's faces as the bond opened. It did not simply open for communication, but it bared all of Anubisu. This simple act laid everything at the mercy of the two people he betrayed _and most needed the forgiveness of._

Warmth laced through his mind, _Forgiven…_ And the three found themselves wrapped in each other's arms as much as were their thoughts wrapped in each other. Anubisu clung to his brothers as much as they clung to him.

None removed themselves as they passed through each other's thoughts and memories of that time. They experienced the pain of Anubisu's duplicity and he the hurt he caused. None realized how much time passed or that hot tears ran down their faces until reliving the moments before their arrival. Anubisu saw that Naaza was suddenly unsure he could be forgiven for not visiting him; how Rajura tried to comfort his thoughts, but shared the same doubts.

With the bond fully reestablished, they all knew forgiveness.

Upstairs, Shin opened his eyes and smiled.

"Are they going to be ok?" Ryo asked. Shin nodded, a far-away look on his face.

"So, it worked. You let them trust each other again." Touma stated. It had been his idea to have Shin exert the concept of Trust through the other three to help reestablish their bond.

But Shin shook his head, "No, I didn't need to. They were ready to forgive each other and understood they needed each other. I couldn't have improved on what they have." They were all relieved.

"Great," Shu said. "Let's get dinner, then!"

End


End file.
